


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight

by QueenSerenity



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight (1995)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSerenity/pseuds/QueenSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and the Scoobies are overworked and overstressed, so Giles decides to arrange a break out at an old inn owned by the Council. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 5, the one with Glory. (SPOILER AHEAD) Takes place sometime after Buffy's mom dies, and after the Council showed up. Demon Knight never happened, and this is an AU for that.

Buffy sat, her face buried in her hands. "Giles, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Her voice sounded completely, utterly exhausted. She sounded almost… broken.

Giles didn't know what to say. With all that had happened lately, all that was going on, the whole group, the 'Scoobies', so to speak, seemed to be falling apart. The death of Joyce, the discoveries that Dawn was the key and that the 'woman' who they had all been fighting against was an insane hell-goddess was all weighing down on them more and more. Oh, yeah, they had good reason to be falling apart.

He felt empathy for them, especially for the three who had been there since the beginning, Buffy, and her two friends, Xander and Willow. Over the past five years that they'd known each other, he'd come to look on them, especially Buffy, as he would his own children if he had any.

He would give anything, even his very own life, if he could simply make the bad stuff go away, just make it so they could finally rest.

But he couldn't.

Or could he?

He couldn't make all the bad stuff go away of course, but…

Maybe he could give them a rest.

Giles felt a small sense of triumph when he got off the phone.

It had taken several calls to the Council, but he'd succeeded. He'd explained to them that the Slayer was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and that if they expected her to survive going up against Glorificus, then basically they needed to provide a place for her to take a break, to recuperate from all that was going on both physically and mentally.

He knew normally they wouldn't have given in, but finally one of them had… someone that owed Giles a favor. That someone had pulled a few strings and, before he knew it, Giles was given an address. Turned out that a couple of years back a Watcher with no relatives had died, and he had left his home to the Watcher's Council to do with as they pleased. Turned out the place used was a big old hotel, and wasn't in the greatest shape, but the Council would have the electric and water turned on before they got there. It was located only about an house away from Sunnydale, and was on a secluded beach.

With a sigh, Giles went to go tell Buffy and her friends, along with Dawn, to get packed. They were going away for the weekend, away from Sunnydale, away from the Hellmouth.


End file.
